


Teacher's  Stud

by Axelex12



Category: Huntress (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex for Favors, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Tim Drake needs to make the grade in Miss Bertinelli's class.High School AU
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown (mention) - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Teacher's  Stud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virus21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/gifts).



Tim Drake dreaded having to stay after class to discuss the D- on his test with his teacher, Miss Helena Bertinelli. He knew that he needed to get a good grade on this exam, especially since he not only needed to maintain an overall C average to stay on the football team, but to also graduate with the rest of his senior class without going to summer school.

"Miss Bertinelli?" he asked nervously. "You said we could find a way to work out my grade?"

She looked up from her papers. "Yes. Glad you could stay behind, Timothy."

"I realize that my grades in this class have sucked big time, but I know that --"

"The last three tests are worth half your final grade in my class, and you already have two other D's."

"I can take it over."

"I'm sorry, Timothy, but if I allowed you to do that, I'd have to do the same for everyone else."

"I thought you said we could work out a way to bring up my grade so I can stay on the team!"

"Well, there is one more way," she replied with a wink. She leaned forward, the neckline of her cashmere sweater showing her ample cleavage.

He suddenly realized what she'd meant. As gorgeous and sexy Miss Bertinelli was, Tim wasn't sure he wanted to go that far."I don't think that's a good idea, Miss Bertinelli." 

"Do you want to work out your grade problem?" she asked. "There is no way you will get the mandatory C average you need unless you get at least a B in my class."

His mind was racing and Tim realized that he was trapped in a situation he could not otherwise escape. "I really need this grade."

"Good," she said, and walked from behind her desk over to the to the door and locked it. Tim's class had been Miss Bertinelli's last one of the day, and chances were good they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Stand up," she said, and pulled him toward her. She glanced at the bulge between his legs and smiled in approval. "Take off your clothes. I want to look at your cock."

Tim did as he was told, sliding down his jeans and revealed tight briefs underneath. He pulled off those off next, and displayed his fully erect member.

He turned back around and saw that Miss Bertinelli had removed her sweater and bra. He softly whistled, admiring her naked chest.

"Like these?" she asked.

He placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed them. "I already knew that you have a great rack, but damn, your tits are more awesome than I thought!"

Miss Bertinelli stroked his hard eight-inch shaft as he continued to play with her tits. "Well, THIS is way more than I expected."

"I have other surprises for you too, baby," Tim replied.

They walked back to her desk and Tim stood between her legs. He played with and squeezed her breasts again before he leaned down and sucked on her nipples. Miss Bertinelli then pushed him away and dropped the rest of her clothes on the floor.

She had bent over to remove her heels when he stopped her. "Don't. You look really hot with just your heels on."

Miss Bertinelli sat on the desk, smiled up at him, and spread her legs. His hands caressed her inner thighs before inserting his fingers inside her. She moaned in spite of herself as he fingered the inside of her bald pussy.

"Feel good?" he asked, sliding his fingers in and out and felt her become more aroused.

"Yes...oh, God, Tim."

He continued to finger her with one hand and massaged her breasts with the other. She began to move her hips in time with his finger fucking before he pulled them out.

"Why did you stop?" she asked. 

Without a word, Tim kneeled until his face was level with her crotch and began exploring her slit with his tongue. He started to tease her by pleasuring her clit until she was right on the edge, then taking off the pressure on her clit by burying his face in her pussy. The sensations of his mouth and tongue set her off, and her body shook with orgasm.

Tim pulled away from her crotch and stood. With his hands, he cupped her face and brought her lips to his, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. She tasted herself on him and loved it.

He broke the kiss, pulled Miss Bertinelli to her feet, and sat on the chair behind her desk.

"Your turn to get on your knees," he said.

She got in front of him and he positioned her so she was kneeling between his legs under the desk. His erection was now more apparent and painful when he guided her head toward his penis. "Suck me, baby."

Miss Bertinelli began giving Tim a blow job that was unlike the ones he'd gotten from his cheerleader girlfriend, Stephanie Brown. He was amazed how talented her mouth was and how she'd found all of his hot spots. He pushed her head down until almost his entire shaft was in her mouth and kept pushing until he hit the back of her throat. Miss Bertinelli gagged a little, but she didn't stop him.

Her throat felt amazing and it was all he could do not to come. Much as he hated to end the pleasure he felt of having his cock sucked by his teacher, Tim stopped her. "Get back on the desk and spread your legs."

Miss Bertinelli prepared herself for him to fuck her. Tim teased her a little, running the tip of his cock up and down her slit for what she felt was forever.When he finally pushed it inside her, she gasped with pleasure.

"Damn!" he moaned. "You have such a nice tight pussy!"

He kept a steady rhythm and gradually increased his speed. Miss Bertinelli moaned at the sensation as Tim took her on her own desk, the chance they'd be caught even with her door locked no longer a concern.

"You like this?" he asked. "Does it feel as good to you as it does to me, baby?"

"I love how your big cock feels inside me," she hissed, thrusting her hips in time with his. She roughly grabbed his hair and parted his lips with her tongue before she broke the kiss."Fuck me even harder, Tim. Give it all to me."

He pounded her pussy at a breakneck pace as their tongues entwined in another passionate kiss and the scent and sounds of raw sex filled her classroom.

Feeling his cock twitch and a familiar heat in his balls, Tim knew he was going to come at any moment. Miss Bertinelli's pussy muscles clamping his throbbing member while she climaxed made him lose all control of his body. Tim's thrusting continued for a few more minutes before he pulled out of her and began roughly jerking on his shaft. Soon her breasts and stomach were covered with his semen.

"That was so FUCKING HOT!" Tim said when he was finished and gave her a soft kiss on the mouth.

"Don't worry about that test grade, Tim" Miss Bertinelli said while she cleaned up herself and then put on her clothes. "I'll just mark in my book that you agreed to take it a second time. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Thanks, Miss Bertinelli. I'm really glad we could work out things."

She winked and smiled. "If you have any more problems, feel free to stay after class for as long as you'd like."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
